Sacred Forest Meadow
by Nayru
Summary: A cute story about the growing relationship between Link and Saria. After being separated for many years, many things have changed. Includes mild violence and swearing. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. A Strange Feeling Inside

Regarding my account: Recently my former account, under the same pen name was frozen. All my stories, reviews, information, EVERYTHING was removed. I still don't know why, but I'm figuring that they were doing random deleting (grrr) of accounts and I was a victim. Other authors have experienced this problem also at the same time, if you saw the dramatic drop in some of the categories. And this also explains why I a shortage of reviews (It's not that I didn't get them.) I had 10 reviews on this story before my account was erased. All the same, read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer (I hate these things): I DON'T OWN ZELDA. If you think I do you're just as stupid as disclaimers.

Revision: This chapter was revised… I saw how awful it was, so I decided to make it better. Don't worry, it's basically the same story, but better scripts.

__

Prologue

"Link! What are you doing?! You were supposed to meet me near the Kokiri shop earlier!" Saria called to Link angrily.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, Saria! I forgot!!" Link looked up at Saria and his eyes met her sapphire eyes. "I'm just drawing!" Link motioned for Saria to come look. Link had been drawing on the tree trunk of his house in the Kokiri forest.

"Ahh… What's that?" Saria said to Link's lack of drawing ability. Link glared.

"I'm fighting a dragon!" Link announced to Saria. 

"There are no dragons in the Kokiri Forest!" Saria prompted pulling some of her green hair behind her ear.

"I didn't say it had to be in the Kokiri Forest!" Link had an open smile on his face eagerly expecting a response.

"Okay, silly, but you can't leave the forest, as it is." Saria said smiling.

__

'As it is' Link thought. This thought struck him as being untrue, although, he knew it was exactly how it was in the Kokiri Forest. 

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't like my drawing, but how about I make it up to you by going down to the river right now?" Link grinned and Saria just giggled at him.

"How's that making it up to me?" Saria asked smiling back now too. Link never answered her question, but he grabbed her wrist and started running towards the river. "Liiiiiink! Slow down!" Saria called to Link as he pulled her towards the river. Link finally let go of Saria's wrist and sat down on one of the brown blocks in the middle of the small Kokiri river. Saria caressed her wrist and sat down. 

"Ouch, you hurt me, Link." Saria said trying to conceal her growing smile. Link grinned sheepishly back at her. For minutes the just talked and kicked their feet in the water. 

"Hello Saria" said Mido with an evil smile on his face "Hi… whatever you might be." Mido said to Link and he turned his head towards Saria and away from Link. "Saria, would you like to take a walk with me through the Lost Woods?" Mido knew that the Lost Woods were Saria's favorite place to be, but Mido was her least favorite person to be with.

"No thanks, Mido, I'm kinda busy." Saria glanced at Link but Link was just starring down into the water.

"Because you're with that fairy-less boy?" Saria glared at Mido and again looked at Link for any reactions, but Link was just looking in the water again. Then Link finally looked up.

"Mido, get out of here!" Link said, his anger rising. Mido obeyed, but winked at Saria before he left. Saria just rolled her eyes, and then started giggling. Link looked up at her wondering why she was giggling but he just smiled anyway.

"Why didn't you scare him off sooner?" Saria said still giggling. Link smiled, feeling proud of himself.

"It was nothing." he said and then added a smile. "S-s-saria!" Link said before he slipped off the brown platform into the river. Link looked around in the water as he settled in the water's shallow depths. He looked up to see Saria starring down at him, shocked. She seemed to be panicking. Saria looked beautiful, and yet everlasting, from below the surface. He felt like he wanted to stay down there forever, looking up at her beautiful sapphire eyes.

He felt a lack of oxygen, and he woke up from his trance, and started to swim up to the surface. Saria reached her hand down to help him up onto the block again.

"You're all wet now!" Saria said through laughs and Link gave her a look. 

"Well, isn't that a little obvious?" he said, embarassed.

"Aww, c'mon, you don't look that bad soaking wet!" Link showed a tiny grin. Link started to try to wring out his sleeves.

"Hey! Careful you don't get me wet too!" Saria exclaimed in horror as Link pushed the green girl into the river. "LIIIIIIIINK!" Saria yelled. It was Link's turn to laugh and help her up but Saria just pulled him in again. Link surfaced and shook his head trying to dry his hair off. Link's dark eyes met Saria's bright blue eyes and they both laughed. Saria started to get out of the river and Link did the same.

"How about we both go home and get dried off, and tomorrow I'll come over to your house, alright?" Saria said.

"Sure!" Link replied, full of enthusiasm. He'd have to remember to get up on time.

Link just starred at the beautiful green Kokiri girl for a second, as the wind started to blow. Saria just looked back at him with her warm smile that was reserved only for Link. Saria starred into his strong, dark-blue eyes. Link smiled back at her, although his smile was not nearly as warm as Saria's, and he loved the way Saria smiled at him.

Link looked back at Saria once more before he left. The words _'As it is'_ came to his mind again, and he didn't understand why these words were so powerful.

Something happened then, it could not be expressed with words, it was just a magnificent feeling, of that their friendship was growing, and it was not only friendship anymore, it was a feeling of love that just… happened. Though the two of them never got to express their feelings for each other as children because the next day would be their day of _parting_.

End of Prologue

The rest of the story will continue into the Zelda game, Ocarina of Time.


	2. I'll never forget

'I can't believe I'm finally leaving the Kokiri forest…' Link thought to himself 'I've always wanted to but I never thought I would… Now I wonder if leaving is really what I want to do…' Link was running across Hyrule Field as fast as he could.

'It was just two days ago,' Link thought, 'that Saria and I were sitting by the river talking and kicking our feet in the water'. Link sighed and tried to run faster to keep himself from thinking og past events.

It had all been yesterday… it'd been such a dramatic day for Link… First in the morning, Link had actually gotten a fairy! He'd been the only Kokiri in the forest without a fairy. Saria had come over, like she said she would the day before and congratulated him. Then his new fairy, Navi, who was flying next to Link at the moment, told him that the Deku Tree, the tree that had always protected the Kokiri's, was dying. Link was then sent into this crazy little place where boulders rolled after him, but he did end up finding the Kokiri sword. He ended up getting a sheild too, from the Kokiri Shop. These were some of the good aspects of yesterday's horrifying events. Link had never had a sword or a sheild before… He was getting used to them now though. Then when he consulted the Deku Tree, he was sent into the tree, and forced to fight monsters in every corner ready to kill him. We he had defeated the last monster of the Deku Tree, Queen Gohma, this ugly spider, he made it out to hear a story from the Deku Tree about his mission and who he was. The Deku Tree died after the story. It was late night by then. In today's morning, when Link was about to leave the forest, which had been his home all his life. Saria had stopped him for a moment and gave him a fairy ocarina before he left the forest and ran off the bridge into Hyrule Field. An owl had told him a bit about what he was to do next.

'Saria…' Link thought as he recalled her this morning. Saria had looked so sad when he left. Link hoped that Saria wouldn't fall into the slimy hands of Mido while he was gone. Link sighed. He'd never see Saria's beautiful blue eyes again, or see her special smile. The truth was, Link loved Saria, he just could never find the courage to tell her, or in fear that she might not love him back, and their friendship might be shattered. 

'Oh well' Link thought 'It's probably better this way. I knew deep down that we would be separated someday… happy times never last.'

"Link!!!" Navi shouted in Link's ear. Link shook his head and looked around to see where the high voice was coming from. He realized it was Navi, his new fairy.

"What?" Link said kind of angry at the rude awakening from his thoughts.

"YOU'RE SLACKING OFF!!!!" Navi yelled, "The trip to the castle is very far as it is and when you spend the whole time in 'la la land' its making the trip a good day longer! You're so lazy!" Link grumbled. Why did he have to get such a pissy fairy? He never heard Saria's fairy telling her that she was lazy.

"How'd I get stuck with you anyway Navi? I mean, if I'm not a Kokiri, than I don't need a fairy right? I'm a Hylian now, and I don't need a fairy!" Navi attacked Link's head.

"OW! CUT IT OUT!" Link yelped. Along with his fairy being pissy it was overly violent! Navi ceased the head attack.

"Yeah, I guess you're right in that mind-frame, but not every Hylian is destined to become the Hero of Time! So of course you're going to need a little guidance here and there." Navi said in a very matter-of-fact voice.

"Navi…? Have you ever been in love?" Link blushed and looked away.

"Nope, sorry Link. Why?" Navi waited for an answer and when Link didn't she just yelled "C'MON MORE WALKING LESS TALKING!!" Link just grumbled and did as he was told. He always had such bad luck. Why him? Why this dumb fairy?

Link forgot all about Navi's nagging and continued to think about what the Deku Tree had told him. He was a Hylian! That was really cool, being a mere Kokiri all your life. Link was destined to become the Hero of Time and in the meantime he had to collect three stones… each representing a goddess. Once he had all three he could get the Triforce… and stop 'the evil desert man' or whatever the Deku Tree had called it. It all sounded pretty cool… and he already had one stone, the Kokiri's Emerald, but in the same sense… he'd probably never ever see Saria again, or tell her how he felt about her. 

"Link!" Navi called this time not in a nagging voice. "We've almost reached the castle! I'd say about another ½ of a day or so what do you think? Link? Link? LINK PAY ATTENTION!!" Link jumped up and just looked at Navi and then to the castle. 

"Give me a break already Navi… It's not my fault you're not very interesting."

"Do you want me to attack your head again?" Navi threatened. Link then decided it was safer to just listen to the damn fairy and prevent any further head injuries. Link just ran at a slow pace watching the fairy fly around in front of him. After a couple hours the wolves' howl could be heard across Hyrule.

"Navi, how come there's no people around at night? And why is the castle door closed?" Link looked around in the darkness. Navi started to respond when Link heard a noise. It sounded as if the ground was ripping. Link spun around and he came face-to-face with the ugliest thing he'd ever seen… Well, not as ugly as Mido was, but pretty close. It was this skeleton like zombie monster pulling itself out of the ground. Startled, Link took a few steps back and then he heard the ripping noise again as another one arose from the ground. More and more began to appear. Link pulled out the Kokiri Sword and swung it toward one of the monsters. He backed up and looked around at all of the skeleton-zombies and kept swinging his sword at them slicing them up one by one. Link had taken down at least 10 of them, and he decided that he'd try to keep moving while they were down for a moment.

"Watch out!" Navi cried to Link as another one arose from the ground and swiped its arm at Link. Link stepped back from the blow.

"Another one?" Link shouted, as more started to pop up again. "Don't they take a rest?" Link thrust his sword into one and spun his sword around in a circle destroying four of the monsters. 

"Keep it up Link! Mornings almost here!" Navi encouraged Link. Link sliced one of the monsters in half and jabbed another one in the stomach. 

"Until morning? How much more time will that be? I'm running out of energy, Navi!" A skeleton-zombie took advantage of Link talking to Navi and swung its limp arm at Link. "Ahh!" Link cried in pain. Blood trickled down his forehead. Link panted. Link did an overhand swing with his sword at the zombie and it fell down in two pieces. More skeleton-zombies ripped out of the ground. Link wiped some of the blood off his forehead. Light started to pour over the horizon as the sound of cuccos was heard throughout Hyrule. The zombies began to shrivel back in the ground. Link looked around, stunned, wondering if this was some form of attack. 

"Navi! What _were_ those?" Link desperately questioned Navi.

"Stalchild," Navi said in response, "Don't be afraid of Stalchild! Just attack it repeatedly!" Navi sometimes talked like a dictionary when she described monsters. Link found this sort of amusing. 

"Now you tell me… that was really weird…" Link put his hand to his forehead to slow the bleeding. 

"Link! What happened? Take your hand off your head for a moment." Link did as he was told and Navi inspected his wound. "It doesn't look too deep. You should be all right if we can get you a potion tomorrow morning when we arrive at Hyrule Castle Town. You should have been more careful Link!" Link rolled his eyes. 

"I guess we should get going now." Link said in a serious voice. Navi made a nodding motion of flying up and down a few times. Link picked up the pace and started to run. He was beginning to really miss Saria. He made a vow to himself then and there that he would return to her someday.

End of chapter two


	3. I'll stay here forever

Author's NoteHey everyone! And welcome back to Sacred Forest Meadow! This chapter is Saria's point-of-view after Link leaves the Kokiri Forest. /Author's Note

'He's leaving…I wish it wasn't so… but he needs to save Hyrule...' Saria thought. It had been a day since Link left and she was missing him horribly. 'I wonder if he'll ever come back… because…' she couldn't finish her thoughts as she broke down into sobs. Saria laid down on her bed and just starred at the ceiling crying. Saria's fairy, Miki, flew down near her head to comfort her. 

"Saria--? Are you alright?" Miki whispered to Saria. Saria shook her head. "Why?" the fairy questioned, "Is it because Link left?"

"Y-yes" Saria said and she stopped crying. 

"You loved him, didn't you" Saria looked up in shock at the fairy. "Well didn't you?"

"Yes, I've loved him for awhile" she softly mumbled. 'Was it that obvious?' she thought. 'Maybe Link realized it too… Maybe that's why he was in such a rush to leave me on the bridge today.'

As if reading Saria's mind, Miki said "I noticed it… awhile ago… I don't think Link noticed though." Saria looked down at her feet and slowly kicked them back and forth.

"It was that obvious to you?" Saria smiled a little. 

"Yes, maybe. Just the way that you looked at him." Saria turned her head away and looked out her door. 

"The way I looked at him?" Saria said in semi-alarm. 

"No," Miki said, "The way you looked at each other." Saria just starred at the fairy in shock for a second.

"What are you saying?" Saria tried to clear up what she'd just heard.

"Saria! What was even more obvious, is that he liked you back!" Miki said with a bit of happiness and frustration in her voice. 

"H-he did?" Saria fumbled "I-I mean, you mean, he liked me back all that time?" Miki made a nodding motion to Saria. Saria's face brightened and a smile spread upon her face.

"I wished I noticed it before!" Saria said gleefully. Then her faced clouded. "I-it doesn't matter anymore. Link's gone for good. I-I'll never get to tell him how I feel about him." Saria ran out her door and Miki tried to fly after her. Saria ran towards Mido's house, not to see Mido, of course. 

"S-Saria!" Mido called to Saria as she ran past him, "Where are you going?" Mido would have kept talking but he saw her climbing up towards the Lost Woods. Mido just sighed. 

Saria continued to run into the Lost Woods. She had her way memorized, because it was always where she went when she wanted to be alone. She ran past the skull kids, past the strange rocks, past the water, past everything until she reached the Sacred Forest Meadow. Saria looked around at the maze of grass, green walls, and water. She ran up a set of stairs and didn't stop until she reached a strange gray block in the ground with the symbol of the forest. She looked around at her settings again. It was by fair the most peaceful, beautiful place in the forest. There was a tree hanging over a high up platform, which only she could get up. There were many vines on the tree that had grown over it over many years. She walked over to sit on her rock to get in control with her emotions. 

'Link' was the only word she thought right away, so she pulled out her Ocarina to play her song, the song of the forest. Saria laid down on the rock and played with her hair and tried to recall yesterday's events…

Yesterday… a day that she didn't want to remember, but in a way she felt like she should. 

It had been just yesterday… She'd gone over to Link's house, liked she'd promised the day before… the day before… that had definitely been a special day. That day her and Link went down to sit by the river… Yesterday… When Saria had gone over she'd found out the startling and yet wonderful news that Link had actually gotten a fairy! Link had always been the only Kokiri in the forest without a fairy, and therefore Mido was always picking on Link whenever he could. Link had said that he needed to go shortly after. Saria was confused, but let him go anyway. She hadn't seen Link the rest of the day until late at night when she had found out about what he was about to do…_Leave the Kokiri Forest…_ The Deku Tree was dead so it didn't matter if the Kokiri's left now, but most stayed. Saria had gotten to the bridge that connected Kokiri Forest to the rest of the world before Link had so she waited until he arrived there. When he had gotten there, she talked to him shortly and gave him an Ocarina to remember her by… Link seemed to be in a hurry to leave, but his eyes showed that he was sad to be leaving…

"Sariiiiiiia!" Miki called to Saria as she flew next to Saria. "Wait up for me next time! It's not easy for a fairy to make her way around the Lost Woods when you don't know the way!" Saria giggled.

"Sorry, Miki. I didn't mean to. Well, I didn't mean to make you lost." Saria smiled lightly at the fairy.

"It's okay… Why'd you come here?" Miki questioned Saria. 

"Um… I just wanted to be alone I guess." Saria said softly. "Only you and Link know I like to come here, so no one can find me…"

"Okay. You mean like Mido? I saw him beginning to chase you after you ran by him. Luckily he stopped. But it would be amusing to see him getting lost trying to find you. Now _that's_ a funny thought." Saria giggled at Miki's lack of seriousness. 

"Do you think Link will ever come back to the Kokiri Forest?" Saria looked up at the fairy with an innocent look to her eyes. 

"I don't know if he'll ever come back to the Kokiri Forest… but he might come back to you." Miki said reassuringly. 

"Hah. Hah. Yeah right." Saria said, although she was enjoying the thought. "Even if he doesn't really love me, we're best friends, so maybe in that mind-set he'd come back."

"Yeah! That's the spirit Saria! Now that we have hope do you want to back to the Forest? We'll find a way to get around Mido." Miki waited for a laugh from Saria, like she would've usually done, but Saria just looked straight ahead with such a look of seriousness on her face. Her eyes seemed to cloud as she spoke.

"No… I don't want to go back…" Saria mumbled, but kept looking forward. The cloud in her eyes was thickening. Miki was in shock.

"W-why not?" Miki questioned. "It's alright we can wait a few hours or so." Miki hoped this was what Saria meant.

"No… I'm never going back…there…I'm going to stay here…forever…and wait for Link. Then I'll be right where Link would look for me if he returns."

"S-saria! Are you serious?" Miki knew she was. "S—" Miki stopped because she realized that she wasn't going to change Saria's mind. "Okay…I'll stay with you until he comes, like I always have."

Saria made a vow to herself, not out loud, for she did not want her fairy to hear it. She made a promise to herself _and _Link that they would see each other again.

Author's Note How'd everyone like it? I think I might continue the story in later years. Please review and tell me what you thought of it and what you'd like to see later on! Ja ne! ^_^ /Author's Note


	4. Childhood has been Forgotten

Author's NoteHey everyone and welcome back to Sacred Forest Meadow! In the upcoming chapters (including this one), it's after Link has saved Hyrule (7 years later) and Link has almost forgotten about Saria, but Saria still thinks of Link every day. Sheesh, I'm telling you the whole story! Well, read it for yourself. This chapter is about Link's point of view. Author's Note

"HI YA!" Link screamed as he thrust his sword down to kill the imaginary monster, but instead it just made a slice in the lawn outside the Temple of Time. Link was busy during practice today. He thought that if he'd already beaten Ganondorf, then he shouldn't have to practice, but Rauru insisted he must in case a new evil ever came to threaten Hyrule. 

"Very nice, Link," Rauru congratulated Link, "but be more careful of the grass, because this is Temple of Time property." Link rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Where DO you expect me to practice? Why don't I go in the market and practice on some bystanders?" Link turned around and pretended to start walking towards the market.

"LINK!" Rauru hollered, "COME BACK HERE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PRACTICE YOUR SWORD ON THE TOWNSPEOPLE!" Link turned around to look at Rauru.

"Aww," Link said in a sarcastic voice, "You spoil all the fun, Rauru. Besides, I don't like any of those insane, obnoxious towns people anyway." Rauru shook his head.

"Just go on then…Practice your swordsmanship here… Just not so you're chopping up innocent people. Slice the grass if you must." Rauru shook his head again. Link continued to practice with his sword, he figured that he didn't need his other weapons as much and Rauru didn't bother him about it, so it must have been okay. He swung his sword to the side and magic started to flow through his sword and into his body. He concentrated on the sword and imagined it filling up with more magic. He could feel the magic in his body now; it was a very strong feeling. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and all the magic melted and his sword flung around and he came face to face with Zelda. 

"Zelda!" Link stammered, shocked to see her.

"Hi Link, don't look so shocked." She leaned forward to kiss him. 

Being the party crasher Rauru was he said, "STOP MAKING OUT IN MY PRESENCE!!" Rauru hollered at both of them. Link backed up from Zelda and shot Rauru the evil eye. Rauru walked up to the princess. "Excuse me Princess, for interrupting you," Link rolled his eyes, "It's very nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"Link" Zelda said through giggles and Link escorted her away from the sage. As they walked away, Link put his arm around Zelda, and Zelda leaned against him. 

"So wha'd ya come to tell me?" Link questioned Zelda. Zelda would have answered but by now they'd reached the market, and obnoxious sounds filled their ears. 

"LET'S FIND SOMEWHERE QUIET." Zelda hollered over the crowd. 

"HOW 'BOUT AROUND THE CASTLE?" Link hollered.

"OKAAAAAAY!" Zelda hollered back. Link grabbed Zelda's hand and dragged her towards the castle, dodging the annoying townspeople. Link rushed towards the vines that lead up to the top of a hill. 

"Ladies first?" Link asked Zelda as he let go of her hand. 

"NO!" Zelda yelled at Link, and she shook her head. "I'm wearing a dress, silly!" Link shrugged and began to climb up the vines. When he reached the top he looked down at Zelda.

"C'mon up! I've done this lots of times!" 

"Uh… ok!" Zelda began to climb up the vines. Link extended his hand to her to pull her up. "DON'T LET GO!" Zelda shrieked. Link smiled and pulled her up. When Zelda finally made it up she ran in a circle and spun around to see Link. "It's so pretty up here!"

"I bet there's a lot of places in Hyrule you haven't been! I'll have to take you around more often. Trust me, I know all the secret passage ways and grottos in Hyrule." Link grinned at Zelda expecting one back, but she didn't. 

"Link… That's sorta what I wanted to talk to you about." Link raised one eyebrow but kept his smile. 

"Ok…" Link said, waiting for her to say something.

"But first…" She ran up to Link and kissed him. Link was shocked but was happy even more so. Link stroked her hair as they kissed. Zelda backed up a bit and just leaned on Link now. Link held her. 

"You know, Link… I really love you…" Zelda whispered softly.

"And I love you too." Link said lifting Zelda's chin up. Link rocked her a bit. Zelda backed up so that she could talk to him, but didn't let go of him.

"My father," Zelda said quietly, and Link nodded, "wants me to go away for awhile to negotiate with other countries. He thinks it will be good practice for me, as I will be Hyrule's queen one day." Link nodded. 

"I'm happy for you!" Link said, hoping that was what she wanted him to say. Zelda looked down.

"No, it's not just like that. I…I…I'm going to be gone for… a couple… years…" Zelda started to cry a little. Link had a look of shock on his face.

"Zelda!" he said, because he couldn't think of anything else to say. He held her close as she cried. Then he quieted down and said, "That's a very long time…" Zelda nodded. 

"And so," she said through sniffling "I think we should separate, because it'll just be a burden to us while we're apart." Link starred at her in shock, his eyes were the coldest she'd ever seen them. He backed away a bit toward the edge.

"No" Link stammered "NO! It doesn't matter how far apart we are! We can write to each other! I can visit! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!" Link said, anger rising, and it showed in his normally calm, blue eyes. Zelda said nothing at first. She looked down at her feet. 

"…We…can still be friends…" Zelda said. She had hoped Link would have taken it better.

"Just forget it then! I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" Link said more harshly than he really meant. Zelda broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Link jumped off the edge of the hill. He could still hear Zelda sobbing from above. He walked away. He couldn't understand why Zelda wanted to break things off with him. It didn't matter if they were apart to him. He'd loved her since they'd first met…Why was she doing this to him? He started running so not to hear Zelda's sobbing, which made him feel worse. He was heartbroken also, but he would never cry. He started running. He ran through the market straight on so people had to dodge to get out of his way. Link ran up to the Temple of Time to pick up his weapons. Rauru looked suprised to see him.

"L-link!" Rauru called to Link. Link didn't look at him. "Where's the Princess? Are you alright?" Link didn't pay any attention to the sage. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Navi flew towards Link. Navi stayed with Rauru while Link practiced. 

"Link! Where are you going?" Navi questioned Link. Link didn't answer. He only started to leave. "You're forgetting something!" Link turned around to see his bow and arrows lying on the ground. Link just picked them up and ran off. Navi flew after Link.

"Link! Are you alright?" Navi said, her voice full of concern. Link looked up at the fairy. He'd told her mostly everything over the years. They'd spent so much time together and rarely left each other's side. Link decided he'd tell Navi later. Right now he just had to go far away. He ran out of past the market and out of Hyrule Castle Town. He hoped on Epona. He really had no idea where he was going, just away. Away from all his troubles, and mostly, Zelda. 

"Link! Please tell me what's wrong! And where are you going?" Navi said with worry for her friend. 

"I don't know where I'm going," Link said quietly, "Just away." 

"But what's wrong with you? I thought you went off with Zelda!"

"I did," Link said. He decided it was time to tell someone. "Zelda told me that she's going to leave for a couple years to negotiate with other countries. She said we should separate." Link's eyes filled with anger, and they showed that he didn't want to get into detail.

"Oh," Navi said, with sympathy. She knew how much Link had loved Zelda. "Anything else?"

"Why can't we just keep in touch? I wouldn't forget about her!" Link said his voice showed he was very hurt by Zelda.

"Well, I guess you could…" Navi wasn't really sure what to say. Epona started to pick up the pace. "Where are we going?"

"I'm just going to find somewhere where I can just be at peace and think things over." Navi flew closer to Link to show that she was going to be there for him. Link and Navi had had their conflicts over the years, but in the end, they turned out to be very close. 

'_Link's gotten so much stronger over the years._' Navi thought as she looked at the handsome young man. '_I really feel bad for him… Zelda breaking up with him and all… But maybe Zelda has a point about them being apart… that's how he forgot the girl he loved before… Saria._'

Author's NoteSo how was that? I won't make any more LinkxZelda parts in the story from now on. J The next chapters going to be about what Saria's been doing over the years. Please review!Author's Note


	5. Depression is taking over

Author's NoteOk we're on chapter five now! This chapter is about what Saria has been doing over the years in Link's absence. /Author's Note

"…Link…" Saria softly mumbled. Link, the person she'd thought about every day of her life since he'd left the Kokiri forest, over seven years ago. Saria laid sprawled on a rock outside the Forest Temple looking at the beautiful night sky filled with tiny stars glimmering brightly over the black sheet of darkness.

"Saria?" Saria's fairy, Miki said to Saria "You say something?" When Saria didn't answer she said "Saria… don't you think you should get off that rock today for just a little bit?" Saria just groaned. Miki was getting worried for Saria. She'd become less and less the bright and cheerful girl she'd been over the years. Miki wished that Saria would just forget about Link and go back to the way she was. But she knew Saria had would never forget about Link when she was in this state. Saria hadn't left the forest since Link left those long seven years ago. Saria spent all her time at the clearing at the top of the stairs in the Sacred Forest Meadow or in the Forest Temple.

"…Link…" Saria trailed off, starring up at the sky with a blank expression that filled her azure eyes. 

"Saria…" Miki said, for it was all she could say because she couldn't make out what Saria was trying to say.

"The thing I really want…" Saria said, not blinking, just starring blankly up at the night sky.

"The thing you really want…?" Miki repeated. She didn't understand Saria at all.

"I just… want… I've always wanted… to be with Link… nothing but to be with Link. What if…" Saria mumbled softly but still loud enough so that Miki could still hear her. "…He doesn't want me back?" Saria continued her expressionless stare at the sky.

"Oh, Saria…" Miki said, trying to be comforting. Saria's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"He must've forgotten about me by now… He probably doesn't remember just some mere forest girl." Tears slowly ran down Saria's face. Miki was saddened to think that Saria was giving up hope on the one person in the world she'd dedicated her whole life to. 

"Saria… maybe… just maybe… Link didn't forget about you… he just forgot to look here for you? Maybe he's been looking for you over the years, but he's had trouble finding you, since you've been here for ages. " Miki tried to sound confidant and reassuring, and hoped it wasn't too obvious that she didn't completely support her own theory.

"Miki… I can't… I don't think I could do it… I don't think I could leave…" Saria's voice trailed off as she sat up and stopped the tears.

"Yes you could, Saria! You need to leave this place! It's holding you hostage, like an animal almost. I know you love Link and think this is the way to see him again, but…" Miki sighed, but decided to tell Saria about how she felt about her life in the Sacred Forest Meadow, as a way to get Link back, while slowly putting herself into an irreversible depression. "Saria, I think you really need to leave. It's been awful watching the Saria I loved, the Saria I still love dearly, the Saria that Link loved, fade away like she were almost nothing. You've gotten more depressed every day you've been here. Love has taken a huge toll on you and I think it's time you expanded your horizon a bit. Please, Saria…" Saria turned her head away from Miki. She was partly shocked by this speech Miki had given, but partly it was making her realize a few things…

"I don't know… I DON'T KNOW!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME! BUT I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON LINK!" Saria started sobbing and climbed up the tree and ran into the Forest Temple.

"Saria… Saria… wake up Saria…" Saria slowly opened her eyes to meet the gaze of her fairy. She groaned slightly. She slowly sat up. "You hit your head last night in the Forest Temple. Shortly after you ran off." Miki said. 

"Unh…" Saria groaned. She lay down again and felt the wet towel on her forehead. "Miki…" Saria trailed off.

"Yeah?" The tiny fairy said.

"I think I see things in a different way this morning." Miki brightened a little at Saria's change of heart. "Maybe you are right. I have trapped myself here in the Sacred Forest Meadow for over seven years. Link could be in the outside world looking for me. Maybe it's time I venture outwards, ne?" Saria smiled at Miki. Miki was in total shock, for one, that she'd changed her mind, and the fact that Saria had actually _smiled_. Smiling and Saria… those two words had become an Oxy-Moron over the years.

"Saria, I'm really glad you finally decided to leave. I still want you to think about Link, that is if you want to, but I want to see you happy for the first time in over seven years." Saria sighed.

"Over seven years… Wow… It's been so long… Almost like an endless waltz for all that time." Saria wondered in her head what the long seven years had been like for Link.

"So," Miki said with an anxious tone in her voice, "Watcha gonna do now?"

"I'll leave today!" Saria announced with a little more enthusiasm than expected from the girl who'd had a fit over the thought of leaving last night.

"So soon?" Miki said with a bit of curiosity. Saria must've hit her head harder than she'd thought. 

"Yes!" Saria giggled gaily. The sooner I can find Link, the better!" Saria gave a little yelp of joy. Miki felt better to know that Saria was slowly regaining her former state. 

"Now?" 

"Right now! In fact, this second if possible."

"Uh… Saria… you need to get your belongings, as few as they are." Miki smiled.

"Right." Saria said smiling back at Miki and running to get her belongings. She felt more than ready to venture outwards to find Link. It seemed now that she had been so clouded before. Why didn't she think of it before? Link probably forgot where to look for her over the years. She needed to leave the Sacred Forest Meadow and find Link on her own. Why was she waiting for him anyway? "Almost ready!" Saria called to Miki, eager with anticipation of leaving to find Link… the thing she really wanted. 

Author's NoteSo how was that? I might explain Saria's change in the thought of leaving later on in the story. I'm not sure what I want to fit in the next chapter, but the best is coming up soon (I'm planning some action and the reunion of Saria and Link soon.). And no, I'm not going to keep Link and Saria apart forever. Please review!! Why? Because I need to know that people actually read my story! ^_^ Thanks! /Author's Note


	6. Memories coming back

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda if you haven't figured that out yet. Duh.

"Link, where are you going to find some peace and quiet?" Navi asked eagerly to Link. She hoped Link wasn't planning reckless ideas.

"Agh! Navi, I don't know! I'm just going to look around for a place where I can think, but still practice my technique." Link didn't look back at Navi. He just kept his eyes forward. He looked so confident, that it did seem like he knew where he was going. 

Navi examined where they were going. Towards the far borders of Hyrule Field. Why was he going over here? He didn't appear to be going towards Lon Lon Ranch, and that was not the place to get some quiet time. 

Link looked around, and for the first time in awhile he lost his firm gaze ahead. They were heading towards a few trees. Link tried to recall where this place was. He searched his mind for an answer. It did seem awfully familiar. Link had Epona turn towards the trees to enter them. Although, Epona refused to enter the trees. Link grumbled and got off Epona. Epona made him a lot faster, but lots of times refused to go into places. Link ran into the forest, with Navi trailing behind him.

"You know where this is, Link?" Navi said in a serious voice as Link traveled down a bridge. Link looked up at the fairy. He looked shyly down.

"This is the Kokiri Forest." Navi exclaimed softly. Link's head perked up a bit. 

"Kokiri Forest?" Link said as he looked around. "This is where I lived as a child!" Navi made a nodding motion. "I didn't recognize it because I usually always _left_ the Forest. 

Link advanced a few paces with Navi close behind him. He walked forward and saw a blond, smiling girl. She too had a fairy flying near her head. Link searched his mind for memories of the Forest. As he kept on walking, he saw more Kokiris and more sights that brought memories flooding back to him. He looked around in awe as he walked. He saw water up ahead and started running faster towards it. Big brown blocks were in the water. He hopped onto one. He sat down on it and just sat there kicking his feet in the water, his eyes full with mystery. 

"Link? What are you doing? This isn't really a peaceful, quiet place. There's people all around you!" Navi flew over to Link's shoulder. 

"Navi…" Link said in a low tone, "I remember this spot… from years ago. It was a few nights before I left this forest." Link still had that mysterious look in his eye. 

"I'll only wonder what that memory was," Navi said in a joking tone but then got serious, "I didn't know you then, Link." Link nodded and continued to act like a child and just sit there and kick his feet in the water. Navi flew around to the other side of Link's head from the back and startled Link.

"Navi!" Link exclaimed just before slipping off the block into the water. 

Link didn't float up to the top right away. He stayed underwater starring up at the sky. He began to see the face of a child above him. The face of a green-haired, light blue-eyed Kokiri child girl. But she wasn't like the other Kokiris. She had a look of shock on her face as she watched over him from above on the block. She extended her hand towards the water to help him get out of the water. He saw a smile forming on her face, a unique, yet magnificent smile. He began to smile at her back and reaching his hand up towards her hand. As he was getting closer to the surface to grasp it, he felt only air and went suddenly back down into the water. He looked up to see the smiling child again, but she wasn't there. He floated up to the surface to see Navi swarming around. 

"Link! Are you all right? What were you thinking staying underwater for so long! You're not wearing the Zora tunic! I was worried!" 

"Sorry, Navi. Didn't mean to worry you." Link didn't want to tell her about the vision he'd had, so he just let her assume that it was one of his foolish actions.

"Ok, but no more swimming for today." Navi said in a playful tone. "Where off to now, Link?"

"Oh, I don't know. Somewhere." Link said in a casual tone. He did know where he was going now, but he wasn't about to get into that with Navi. Link ran over to a Kokiri standing outside one of the Kokiri's huts. 

"Do you know where the Lost Woods are?" Link said eagerly to the confused Kokiri. 

"You look familiar…" the Kokiri boy responded. Link put his hands on his hips to show that he wanted a straight answer. "Oh yes," the Kokiri boy continued, "See where that hut is over towards the entrance? Climb up those vines and somewhere around there is the entrance to the Lost Woods." Link nodded. 

"_That's_ where you expect to find some decent peace and quiet?" Navi said questioningly. "With all the music playing in there?" Link ignored Navi for the meantime. 

Link started to run towards the house near the entrance. For some reason, the house made him cringe. He climbed up the vines on the side of a ledge. He ran around a few curves to see a sign that said "Lost Woods". Link ran into the entrance. 

Navi, still angry for being ignored said, "Careful of the Skull Kids, Link. They don't like adults. They may have been friendly when you were a child, but don't talk to them now." Link continued to pretend to ignore her, as he ran into the Forest. He tried to remember the combination of pathways not to get sent out. It was all coming back to him. As he ran towards the Goron City entrance, he considered if he was sure that he wanted to keep going through the woods to find some unrealistic hope. He decided to keep going. He had lots of time to spare, now that Hyrule was at peace. 

After a long, exhausting many trips through the Lost Woods, Link finally came to a clearing in the forest.

"Sacred Forest Meadow…" Navi said in a serious voice, that was almost eerie. 

Link advanced a few paces and walked towards an opening. He saw, as it was walking by, one of the ugliest creatures in Hyrule, Great Moblins. Link pulled out his Longshot and aimed it at the Moblin. It made a horrible scream and fell over. Link made his way around the corners, using bits of stealth he had gained over his years of saving Hyrule, to kill the Moblins. 

He came to a flight of stairs. He started to walk up the stairs when he heard a scream. Not the horrific scream of a dying Moblin, but the scream of a little girl. Link rushed up the flight of steps to see a shocking sight…

To be contiued… 


	7. I've got to feel every bit

Disclaimer: Nayru doesn't own Zelda. Duh.

__

Link…

How I've longed to know of your existence…

Your presence left me long ago…

Are you ever going to return?

How I long to feel you again…

"Saria are you ready to leave this forest?" Miki asked Saria politely. Miki was excited that Saria was finally ready to leave this forest. Saria had been here so many long years, depressed and heartbroken. Miki didn't know what caused Saria's sudden change in heart, but she was glad for it. Saria really needed to get a breath of fresh air, away from the Sacred Forest Meadow.

"Yup. I'm _actually_ leaving this place. I've spent over seven years here, so it's strange to be leaving. Really strange." Saria added a little nod to her words to show that she was sure. 

Saria wasn't sure what to feel about leaving the Sacred Forest Meadow. She felt like she was abandoning all hopes of ever meeting her heart's desire again, Link, but she also felt like her mind was suddenly cleared to the fact that there was also other ways to get what she really wanted. 

__

The thing I really want… Ack… What did she really want? Saria thought this was really an easy question… Link. But was there more to this tiny wish?

Saria stood up from the ground and climbed up some vines to the top of the platform before the Forest Temple. She picked up her tiny amounts of belongings, after spending most of her life so far in the Sacred Forest Meadow, depressed and unhappy. 

"Miki, come on! I'm leaving now!" Saria ran towards the steps leading towards a New World. She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at Miki. 

Miki flew towards Saria to follow her. Miki flew around Saria a few times sending fairy dust through the air. Saria turned towards her dwelling for the past nine years of her life. Or what should be barely considered a life, being locked up in a forest. Saria outspread her arms as to almost take in all her surroundings. She took a huge breath of clean forest air, and suddenly spun around and started to run down the stairs towards her freedom, with Miki trailing behind. 

A loud groan was echoed throughout the forest seconds after Saria had traveled down the steps. Saria looked up to see whom the awful noise belonged to and caught the worst sight she'd ever seen. 

Saria shrieked as the horrible creature made the noise again and struck a huge club down at her. Saria barely rolled out of the way of the club as it hit the ground with incredible force. 

"Miki…" Saria moaned "What is that thing?"

"It's a Moblin! There's not much we can do except to somehow escape it! Saria just don't get hit by the club!" Miki said in a rushed, panicked voice. 

Asking for help was a mistake. The Moblin took the oportunity at Saria and Miki's conversation to strike its massive club. 

Down… down… with such awesome power. It struck Saria in the back and sent her flying to the ground. Miki had gotten between the club and Saria and stopped the worst part of the blow. Miki had never really needed to use her fairy power over the years, so it was enough to save Saria's life, but not enough to be used again. 

"Saria, hang on!" Miki pleaded… _A miracle… A miracle… We need a miracle to survive this…_

The next few moments happened incredibly fast. Miki watched in awe as a figure jumped off a ledge in the distance and swooped down to the ground and grabbed Saria in his arms. An arrow was released from the figure's bow. Miki wondered if she and Saria were already dead, and she was just looking back on a different outcome in the last seconds in her life. An angel. This figure was an angel. Even so, Miki continued to watch.

The arrow pierced the Moblin's awful figure and it groaned louder than before. With Saria still in the angel's arms, he withdrew a sword from his belt and made a powerful slice at the Moblin's limp body on the ground. Blood flowed onto the ground.

"Are you an angel?" Miki said, flying over to the figure, half-unconscious. 

The figure laughed. "No," he said in a deep, soothing voice, "I'm not an angel. Anything but an angel."

"Who are you then?" Miki said, her head full of static. 

"Hyrule's hero. I'm Link." Miki was overwhelmed with excitement. It was too much for the fairy's weak body as she collapsed unconscious like Saria. 

"So, Miki, right, you're Saria's fairy right?" Link said in his deep, mysterious voice.

"Yes I am… I don't know if you remember me…" Link raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I'm Link's fairy, Navi. You won't remember me, I became Link's fairy right before he left." Navi spoke up into the conversation.

Miki couldn't believe the massive changes in the boy she used to know as a child. He was now very tall, smooth blonde hair, strong face, strong eyes, very muscular, and he was very attractive. She remembered Link being a little awkward as a child, being short and teased. He was very different than her memories.

But mostly, Miki couldn't wait until Saria woke up to see the person she'd been waiting most of her life for. Miki was excited with anticipation.

"So did you come back to see Saria? She'll be thrilled to see you." Miki said cheerfully, not trying to give anything away in her voice, like the fact that Saria spent every moment of her life with Link on her mind.

"I just needed a little personal time, so I came around to the forest, and thought I'd stop by." Link turned his head towards the unconscious Saria who lay sleeping on the ground. 

"Little Saria… how is she anyway?" Link said as he reached his hand forward to stroke Saria's cheek. Little Saria… that was going to be a problem, Miki realized as it abruptly hit her. Saria was still a child. And Link… well… Link was an adult. 

"Saria's been doing… great." Miki knew this was a lie, but she didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to confess what had really been going on over the years. 

Saria's tiny body began to shake a little as she struggled to open her eyes. Link leaned forward to loom over Saria. 

Saria saw complete blur at first, and had no idea where she was. She began to make out a face staring at her from above her. She rubbed her eye with her hand and slowly her surroundings came into clear focus.

Link! It was Link wasn't it? It was all too good to be true, but Saria didn't waste a moment. She sprung up, and wrapped both arms around Link. Link wasn't expecting the sudden weight on his body so he fell forward a little bit. Saria began to sob tears of joy. 

"Link! Link… I… you… what…" Saria tried to say through tears. 

"Yeah, Saria, it's me." Link said with a smile on his face, and began to return the hug. 

"I've really missed you Saria." Link said comfortingly, and stroked her back. "Stop crying… stop crying, okay?" Saria began to stop crying and pulled away from Link for a second to look at him. 

"You've… grown… a lot." Saria said surprised. Link laughed. "It's really _you_" Saria said hugging Link again. 

"You haven't grown at all, Saria." Link said with a playful smile on his face. 

"Of course I haven't grown, Link. Kokiri's don't grow in the forest. And if we leave to make ourselves grow over the years we've lost, the Deku Tree will die." Saria said with a sigh. She looked up at Link as if he'd forgotten something important. 

"Saria… the Deku Tree's dead…" Link said grinning mischievously "There is a sprout now, but it still hasn't grown. Haven't you heard?"

Saria's expression changed to one of shock. "The Deku Tree… died?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, it died." Link rolled his eyes at her and smiled. Saria raised an eyebrow.

"So what have you been doing over the years?" Saria questioned.

"Uh… just saving Hyrule from mass evil every day, that's all. I bet you had a lot more fun, huh?" Link said starring off and smiling. Saria gaped at Link. "Well, that _was_ what I was doing. Stop gaping!" Link grinned, and he was obviously enjoying it.

"Link, will you tell me all about what it's like out there someday?" Saria said quietly while looking up into his eyes. 

"Sure, Saria, I'll even tell you all about the day the world was born." Link said. Saria giggled in response. 

Link looked up at the sky, but Saria couldn't keep her eyes away from him. There was something magical there, about Link. Saria couldn't seem to think of what it was, but it was clearly there.

The beautiful, bright stars showed more clearly than ever tonight on the clear midnight sky full of wanderers and mysteries yet to be remembered. Link looked slowly away from the enchanting sky towards Saria. 

"It's getting late. I think I'll be going now." Link said to Saria, the moonlight shining on his face more than ever tonight. 

Saria's heart did a leap. _No… not again… I'm losing him…_

"N-n-no! Don't go! You can stay here for the night. It's okay, I always sleep here. And it's safe at the top of the Sacred Forest Meadow, unlike the rest of it." Saria said through rushed words, as if she didn't get them out soon enough, Link would disappear…. 

Link got up. "Well if you insist, little lady." Link brushed himself off. 

"Hey Nav, we're _staying_ somewhere tonight." Link called over to Navi.

"Wha-? Where?" Navi said in shock.

"Here! Saria invited us!" Link said smiling towards his fairy.

"L-link, don't you ever stay anywhere?" Saria said, a bit surprised.

"Nope. I'm a wanderer I guess you could say." Saria looked up at Link's face. This seemed a bit strange to her. It also seemed somewhat… sad… eternal maybe… no, not eternal, just sad…

Link got down on the ground and lied down to sleep. Navi flew over to his side. Saria watched him and climbed up the vines towards the platform where she usually slept. When she looked back down at Link, he was already fast asleep. Saria sighed. Did Link ever get any sleep at all? Saria began to climb back down the vines towards the grassy bottom of her dwelling. 

She looked at Link for a second or so watching him doze peacefully. She wanted to know more about this mysterious, unknown hero she'd grown to love in absence. 

Saria didn't know what came over her then. Maybe it was because she was half-asleep, or maybe it was just the moon taking her captors on her glorious night. Saria advanced towards the sleeping Link on the ground. She felt light, she felt brave, she felt immortal… She kneeled down next to the sleeping hero's side. She extended her hands over Link and dropped them onto him. She took her hands and began to stroke Link gently across the chest. She kept her hands moving, as to be afraid that this moment would disappear. She had to have every inch of him… What was going on? Saria slowly rested her head on Link's chest and steadily kept her hands moving. Every bit of Link… she had to have every bit. She had him now, and couldn't let him go… 

She knew that they could never be lovers… She was only a child… and Link was a glorious, handsome man, full of mysteries now. But she felt like she was anything she could ever want to be right now. 

Saria moved her entire body over his, but she was considerably small to him. She had her face at his face… She leaned her head forward and kissed him gently. It made her feel unspeakable things and she enjoyed the brief moment of exhilaration. She began to push herself up and off of her sleeping hero… Saria put her fingers to her lips and put them onto Link's. 

Saria stood up, feeling a thousand times more than she had ever felt. She walked over to another spot of grass and sat down. Tonight she wasn't going to sleep upon her loft, she was going to sleep down on the solid earth with everything she'd ever wanted near her… Link. 

Saria felt her eyelids sag, as she prepared to fall into a deep sleep, a sleep that wouldn't be disturbed tonight… Not for many nights. 

__

I am immortal… As long as I know Link's there… 

And she slept. 

****

To be continued…

Notes from **Nayru**:

Hello once again! And that was the seventh chapter of Sacred Forest Meadow! Sorry it took me so long to post it, but ffnet has been down and I've been writing chapters for my other stories also. Tell me what you'd like to see next and what you like about the story so far. And also tell me if I should add an extra chapter in the end of the story, a chapter was originally going to be the third chapter, but I emitted it. Okay everyone… REVIEW!


End file.
